The Worst Twenty Four Hours
by RedtheWriter
Summary: While Kurt's family is out of state for football, Kurt becomes ill and Blaine nurses him.


The Worst Twenty-Four Hours

Blaine and Kurt were just sitting on the couch when they got a call from Kurt's parents. They were stopped at a gas station on the way to Finn's away football game against The EP El Dorado in Texas. They were only a mile away from where they planned to spend the night.

"We should get home before Monday, if you need anything, you could ask your Aunt." Burt Hummel suggested. Since the phone was on speaker, Blaine heard the notion.

"We don't need to bother her; if we need we can talk to my parents."

"Oh, Blaine, I didn't know you were there." Burt seemed always cautious around Kurt's new boyfriend, which is why Kurt had made sure to tell his dad that Blaine would be with him most of the time before they left. "What is your plan for tonight?" Burt almost sounded suspicious.

"Nothing much, we're just planning on watching the greatest works of Patti LuPone." Kurt told his dad.

"Okay, I don't know who that is, but great. Bye." Burt hung up. Kurt snuggled up next to Blaine, turning on the TV. Blaine decided not to ask why Kurt felt warmer then usual. Only half way through Fighting Back, Kurt, began fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little stomach ache." Kurt admitted.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, it'll be better later." Kurt said, settling. The two boys got through the end of Fighting Back, and started Witness before there was a change. Kurt paused the movie, getting up.

"You okay?" Blaine asked again.

"I think so," Kurt said, rubbing his temples slowly. "Headache." He went into the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. He took one. "I should be good now." Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt's normally rosy cheeks were sickly pale.

"You don't look so good." Blaine told his boyfriend. "Do you want to take a break?" he offered

"Yeah, that might help." Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine. Blaine watched him with obvious concern. "Excuse me." Kurt said, quickly rising and leaving. Blaine waited with concern. Kurt came back into the room, looking worse then ever.

"Are you okay?" Blaine began to see a trend is his questions.

"Considering I just threw up, I'd say no." Kurt really was not well. Blaine grabbed his hand, and pulled him into one of the house's three bathrooms. Blaine wet a washcloth.

"Where is the thermometer?" Blaine asked, gently washing his sick boyfriend's face.

"In the cupboard." Kurt pointed. Blaine retrieved it, and took his temperature.

"Whoa! Your temperature is 104.2; we need to call my parents." Blaine said, leaving to make the call. He returned five minutes later. "They didn't pick up, and when I called my mom's cell, she suggested we call your parents." He told Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt smiled weakly at him. He had thrown up again, and was now sitting in front of the sink. Blaine took a seat next to him, and began to clean his face again.

"Do you want me to call them now?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah." Kurt's voice was a little hoarse.

"Okay, I'll go do that." Blaine smiled encouragingly at Kurt. He back into the living room and dialed Kurt's parent's number. Carol picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Carol, this is Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine sweetie, do you need something?"

"Well, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important, Kurt is sick."

"Really?" Blaine heard what he assumed was her telling Burt and Finn. Burt came onto the phone.

"Can't leave you for moments can we?" He sounded so disappointed. Blaine knew he needed to suck it up, and just think about Kurt.

"Kurt is sick. I would like to know if you would like me to take him to the doctor. He has a fever of 104." Blaine felt himself losing patience. He had to try to be respectful.

After a long pause, Burt answered. "Take him to the doctor. The numbers are in the first drawer in the kitchen. We're heading home now."

"You are almost a day away."

"We are coming home. Take care of Kurt until we get back." Burt hung up. Blaine hung up the house phone after calling Kurt's doctor, and went back to Kurt's bathroom. When he got there, Kurt was putting the phone back.

Blaine began "Did you-

"Hear? Yes. Sorry, it's not your fault." Kurt told him. Blaine sat next to him, running his hands through his dark hair in frustration. Kurt looked guilty, tugging at his own light brown hair.

"Do you think you're well enough to go to the doctor?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. I didn't eat much today, I don't think there's anything left." Kurt admitted.

"Okay, let's go." The two boys got up and went out front to Kurt's car. Blaine helped Kurt into the passenger's seat, and climbed in on the other side. They drove to Kurt's doctor's office. It was only 7:34, so it was still open. The nurse led them into one of the offices. She took Kurt's temperature.

"104.8, okay, how long has it been that high?"

"At least an hour." Blaine told her.

The nurse took a note. "Any nausea?"

"Yeah, he threw up twice."

"Headache?"

"Yes." Kurt answered this time

"Stomach pains?"

"I can see that he's pale." Another note. "Alright, I'll send the doctor in." a minute later, the doctor came in. she smiled gently at Kurt.

"Okay, I just looked over the notes the nurse gave me, and it seems you have the flu, and a very extreme case of it at that. The good news is it shouldn't last more then a day, being the twenty-four hour flu. Kurt, how much have you had to eat today?"

"Not much, a sandwich, and a bowl of cereal."

"Okay, you probably won't throw up anymore, unless you have more to eat that is, which I would not recommend. What's best is too wait it out at home." The doctor said, leaving. Blaine's phone buzzed. He checked it. It was a text from Finn.

Is Kurt okay?

Blaine replied: He's better now

Thanks

:)

What's your plan?

Doc says wait it out at home

Okay, mind saying that everything is fine to Burt? I'm going to miss my game

I'm not exactly holding high cards with your dad right now

Aww, bye-bye championship

Sorry

S'kay, Kurt's more important

Gtta drive Kurt home now

Bye!

Blaine put his phone back into his pocket. He smiled at Kurt, who looked miserable. "Finn says hi."

"Hi Finn."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

Kurt collapsed onto the coach went they got home.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked.

"No. you should grab something to eat though."

"No."

Kurt looked up "Why?"

"I'll eat when you eat." Blaine grinned down at his sick boyfriend.

"No, you have to eat." Kurt protested weakly.

"So?" Blaine sat next to him.

"Is there any point fighting this?"

"No."

"Fine. Start the movie." Kurt was almost too drained to care. They resumed Witness. Kurt seemed distracted.

"You smell like Redvines."

"Do you think they gave you meds or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting silly?"

"Because I'm sick. I have the right to."

"Alright."

Who knows exactly how late they stayed up, but Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's lap around the same time the sun began to rise. Blaine didn't pay much attention to the movie, at least 3 had past, and one more would be fine. He watched Kurt's sleeping face, it looked less sickly now. Blaine didn't want to miss a thing. Blaine moved a small piece of Kurt's hair away from his face. He felt Kurt's heart beat a little faster. Maybe he wasn't completely asleep. He wasn't. Kurt peeked open one eye.

"Are you asleep?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair now.

"Yes."

"Lies."

"You got me." Kurt admitted.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you my psychiatrist now?"

"Be serious."

Kurt opened both eyes and frowned at Blaine "See? I'm serious."

"Why do you choose to be silly when it is least needed?"

"It's part of my nature."

"You taunt me."

"Poor you." Kurt smiled weakly.

Blaine kissed him gently on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Fine." Kurt squeezed his eyes closed. He ended up sleeping for more then a few hours. Before he woke, his family got home.

"Kurt!" despite Finn's exclamation, Kurt continued to sleep.

"Is he okay?" Carol asked with concern, her voice somewhat quieter then Finn's.

"Yeah, he's been sleeping for hours." Blaine assured her.

"We should put him in his bed." Finn suggested.

"Good idea." Burt replied. Finn attempted to gingerly lift Kurt from his place on Blaine's lap. Kurt seemed to wake up a little, and realized nothing but that Blaine was going away from him.

"No…" Kurt protested. Finn immediately put him down. Kurt snuggled in next to Blaine, and resumed sleeping.

"I think we should leave him." Carol said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

"Fine." Burt submitted. Blaine could already feel himself falling asleep. It was hard not to, he was where he belonged, safe in Kurt's arms.


End file.
